Two Kings
by LemonTree956
Summary: Their rivalry extended beyond mere swordplay, and after initiating a new form of battle Ichigo was determined to come out on top. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

 **Two Kings**

* * *

He was so sick and tired. Just plain sick and tired. Sick of all the bullshit he'd had to deal with ever since getting mixed up with Rukia, and tired of always getting the short end of the stick when it came to opponents. It certainly didn't help matters when his current opponent wasn't shy about throwing insults and jibes his way over the course of their battle.

Ichigo was panting, sweaty, bleeding, and frustrated in more ways than one. Grimmjow was insufferable, arrogant, and just rubbed him the wrong way. At some point the human mind loses all semblance of patience and restraint when the body is exposed to enough discomfort and Ichigo had long since passed such limit.

He stopped overthinking and allowing his mind to get in the way of what his body wanted, and what his body wanted at the moment was to wipe that smug look off Grimmjow's face and dominate the blue-haired Arrancar.

"You givin' up already, Shinigami?" Grimmjow drawled out, standing in the air looking down at him with a lazy grin.

Instead of answering with words, Ichigo responded by rushing towards Grimmjow with a surprising burst of flash-step, his mind giving in to his instincts and becoming one with his body.

Grimmjow barely managed to lift his sword in time to parry Ichigo's attack, but the orange-haired substitute had already disappeared and followed up with an attack from behind.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, the white of his eyes were slowly turning black but unlike previous times in which he lost his mind to his hollow instincts, this instance was voluntary and slowly but surely the spiritual power from his inner-hollow enabled Ichigo to turn the tide of battle.

Ichigo was relentless and Grimmjow was beyond baffled at the turn of events, both annoyed by the shinigami's seemingly endless resolve and the calm expression on his normally glaring face.

"Don't look down on me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow roared before swinging a powerful slash of his sword at Ichigo's face, but the substitute was no longer there and in the following instance Grimmjow could feel the cold steel of Ichigo's Zanpakuto pressed against his neck from behind.

"Che, what are you waiting for Shinigami, finish it," Grimmjow spat as he stood with Ichigo above Karakura town, unmoving.

However, since Ichigo would never dare admit to himself what he truly desired, he likely never would have given in to his more hollow instincts if he had known it would have led to what he did next.

Grimmjow was expecting the blade against his neck to slash his throat any moment, but when he felt the Shinigami's body press up against his backside, the bulge pressing into his rear changed the atmosphere almost immediately.

"Bastard…you think I'll just roll over and…" Grimmjow growled out before Ichigo's free hand slipped under the front of Grimmjow's pants and grabbed a handful of his flaccid cock, slowly working the appendage to life. It had immediately silenced Grimmjow into a state of indecision as his arousal and pleasure successfully distracted his train of thought.

Grimmjow was barely aware of the hard shaft rubbing between the cheeks of his ass before he realized that the Shinigami and managed to disrobe them both. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and met the Shinigami's eyes and where he expected to see auburn eyes he saw the eyes of a Hollow. Grimmjow was in a state of mixed emotions at this revelation but had to bite back a groan as Ichigo slid his thick and hard shaft against his bare ass, the head of his heavy cock teasing Grimmjow's ass and sending tremors through his body.

Ichigo wasted no further time before pushing the swollen head into Grimmjow's unbearably tight entrance, causing the former to groan loudly in pleasure and the latter to growl with a mix of pain and satisfaction. Ichigo's unnaturally thick shaft dove inch after inch further into the virgin ass of Grimmjow, the tight and hot walls of the Arrancar enveloped Ichigo's manhood, massaging and squeezing it as it penetrated.

Grimmjow's arousal rose even further when Ichigo began to stroke Grimmjow's fully erect cock, timing it with Ichigo's slow and shallow thrusts as Grimmjow tried to acclimate to the massive intrusion.

"I'm gonna kill you Shini…gami," Grimmjow stuttered the last word as Ichigo in that moment had abruptly pushed the remainder of his length back into the Arracar's wondrously tight ass.

After a few moments Ichigo began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Grimmjow, the Arracar's firm ass clapped and bounced as Ichigo's pelvis slammed into it with increasing force as time went on. Ichigo was gripping Grimmjow's cock with more strength and stroking it with even greater urgency.

Grimmjow bit down on his lips, causing them to bleed as he struggled to silence any possible noise of pleasure, but he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling backwards as Ichigo was soon plowing into his ass with all his strength.

Ichigo thick and heavy cock slammed into Grimmjow's ass, stretching his walls and causing indescribable amounts of pleasure, the Shinigami's large balls slapping against the Arracar's rear with each thrust as they both were yearning for release.

Grimmjow beat him to it and after a particularly deep thrust on Ichigo's part he released a husky groan of pleasure as his hollow seed rushed out of his own shaft and shot into the night's sky. Rope after rope of hot sticky cum launched harmlessly into the air and Ichigo continued to stroke his now cum-smeared cock desperately trying to catch up.

Grimmjow tried to back away from Ichigo's hand as his cock was far too sensitive for any more stroking, but all that managed to achieve was pushing his ass harder onto Ichigo's thrusting cock. The action had a noticeable effect as Ichigo bit down on Grimmjow's shoulder to muffle his own cry of pleasure and Grimmjow couldn't help but moan when he felt a rush of warmth fill his ass; Ichigo's thick cock was pulsating inside of Grimmjow's ass and with each pulse another stream of cum filled the Arrancar, painting his insides white until there was no more seed to release.

Ichigo finally released Grimmjow's now softening cock before pulling his own cock out of Grimmjow's stretched ass, and with the plug no longer there copious amounts of cum began pouring out and towards the ground below. Grimmjow tried to catch his breath and wasn't even thinking about killing the substitute any longer. In fact, what was really on his mind was how long would it take for Ichigo to go for round two.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do take requests for Bleach, Mass Effect, Dragon Ball Z, and Warcraft stories, but I do not write popular pairings; post a review or send me a private message of your request.**


End file.
